Our Special Days
by ws1016
Summary: "oh.. I see.. that's quite a long time.. I'm surprised he didn't attacked you" yamu said to herself " then don't you want to make him happy?" she smiled "of course I want !" he looked up "I know something that will come in handy , a really helpful weapon , do you want it?" she smirked "eh?really? what is it, yamu-san!" he asked "here is it" yamuraiha give him a shopping bag
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINES!  
ALL CREDITS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER**

* * *

It's already 2 years from the first time they met and started dating , and to celebrate this specials day , the two of them go and rent a room on a hotel

"how do you feel, Aladdin?" he ask the 'girl' beside him , when they reach the front of the hotel

Yes, Aladdin disguised as a girl because just like the peoples on the placae said , it will be pretty strange if two guys entered a hotel together , right?

Aladdin wear a loose long sleeves shirt that he bought earlier but because the size is too big it reveals his collarbone in a seductive way plus a miniskirt which exposed his small legs which covered by a pair of cute pink boots and to complete it his usually braided hair changed was unbraided which flowed beautifully

"oh..I'm a bit nervous y'know , but I'm excited , alibaba-kun" the blue hair smiled

"look at you , your clothes are all loose " alibaba bent down as he fixed his boyfriend's clothing

"well , it can't be helped , alibaba-kun , we bought this in rush" he pouted as the two of them entered the hotel hand in hand

"welcome" the receptionist greet them in a friendly manner and smiled which the two of them returned

"a room of two please" alibaba smiled

"yes , here's the key" she smiled as she purposely brushed their hands together when she handed the key to the blonde which make he blushed , Aladdin who saw this pouted when he sees the blush on his boyfriend's face

"ah .. is that your younger sister , sir?" the girl pointed at Aladdin "between , me and her, who do you think is prettier?" the girl asked in a flirty way which make Aladdin hung his head down because he's confident that the blonde's answer would be her

"that's.." alibaba scratched his head

"hey,sir..why don't we go out tonight?" the receptionist girl smiled seductively

' I'm gonna tell this to uncle Sinbad for sure' Aladdin pouted as he wiped the tears on his eyes

"I'm sorry , miss .. but this pretty 'girl' over here is my girlfriend and I have zero intention to cheat on her , so I politely decline your offer" alibaba's unexpected answer caused the blue-haired head shot up as he widened his eyes

'alibaba-kun' he though as a soft smile formed on his lip

"now shall we go?" alibaba took out his hands in a gentlemanly way which Aladdin accepted gladly "yes" he smiled as he quietly stuck his tongue out in a childish way toward the girl which hissed back in return

-room 208-

"mou.." Aladdin pouted as he sat on the soft bed still thinking about the girl from before

"what's wrong , baby?" alibaba sat beside his 'girlfriend' who was pouting as he asked slowly and stroked the soft blue hair

"no..it just.. that one-san earlier..she kind of.." Aladdin paused , alibaba just waited for his partner to continued his sentence

"pissed me off" he said and hid his face , embarrassed by his own childish behavior which room was removed from his face by the blonde so he looked down instead

"look at me,al" alibaba said softly but the magi still refused to look up

"I said to look at me , baby" he scolded and lifted his boyfriend's chin to make him look at him

"there's no need to be embarrassed , Aladdin , you're the one that I love , no one else can replace you "

"I, I know that , alibaba –kun! But.. It can't be helped ! I can't help but to get jealous! Not to mention that she's pretty and a girl too!" Aladdin reasoned

"sshh.. calm down , baby" he hugged the smaller boy as he tried to calm him down " I'll say this as much as you want , I , alibaba saluja your king candidate , I vowed to only love you , the fourth magi , my magi , Aladdin and no one can replace you " he vowed and kissed the magi's forehead "you understand now, Aladdin?"

"yes, alibaba-kun!" he smiled as he pecked his king's lip lightly

"Aladdin .." alibaba whispered in a husky voice as he pushed the boy down

"wait..alibaba-kun!" the magi stopped him

"what's wrong , Aladdin?" he stopped and looked at the bluenette

Suddenly Aladdin's stomach growled and alibaba smiled knowing what his boyfriend wants

"okay , then let's get down and eat" he pulled his boyfriend back up and fixed his messy clothes and hair

"now, let's go , my princess" alibaba scooped Aladdin up as he carried him down to the hotel's restaurant

Once they stepped in , all eyes were directed at them

"a-alibaba-kun.. why're they staring at us?" d-did they see through my disguise?" Aladdin asked as he began to panic

"no way! They're staring at you because you're so cute , princess" alibaba answered and kissed Aladdin on his cheeks which Aladdin returned by a fit of giggles

The two walked until they've reached their table and alibaba set Aladdin down as he pulled the chair for him

"arigato,alibaba-kun" Aladdin smiled

"aww, don't you think they're so cute?!" a loud whisper can be heard

"yes! That boy is really hot! And the girl is so kawaii!" come the reply

"they're cute..ahh.. I wish I was her , to have such boyfriend, she's lucky !" third voice joined

"yeah.. I'm really lucky to have such boyfriend like you , alibaba-kun!" Aladdin said with a blush "even though I'm a boy" he mumbled the last part

"aladdin, gender isn't a problem as long as there's love , and it's me that lucky to have such cutie as my boyfriend" alibaba smiled a sweet smile as he bring a piece of steak in front of the other's mouth "open up" he says

"aahh~" he opened his mouth wide as he eat the meat his boyfriend gave him

Suddenly , alibaba got up and pulled Aladdin's face closer before he licked the corner of Aladdin's mouth

"alibaba-kun?" he blushed

"there's a sauce there" alibaba smirked

"I-I see, thanks " Aladdin said as he stuffed his mouth with foods

"no problem..it's really taste delicious..just like you , Aladdin" alibaba teased which was ignored by the smaller male

-after eating-

"ah,I'm full" the magi said as the two of them walk back to their room

"yeah,me too" alibaba smiled at how happy his lover is


	2. Chapter 2

-back at their room-

"why don't you take a bath,alibaba-kun?"

"let's take one together!" the other invited

"I politely decline , alibaba-kun .. I've something to do" he smiled apologetically

"okay..then?" alibaba looked confused but he leave him be

-after alibaba get inside the bathroom-

Aladdin sat down on the bed and pulled a shopping bag from their luggage

"will alibaba-kun really be happy if I wear this?" he sighed as he looked at the piece of clothing

"I guess I'll just listen to yamu-san and wear this" he decided and smiled

'I hope alibaba-kun will be happy' he though

-15 minutes later-

"I'm done , you can use the bathroom , Aladdin" alibaba got out from the bathroom half naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel to dry his hair

"oh..okay" Aladdin walk toward the bathroom and get inside as he started to take a shower and soak himself inside the bathtub

After he's done , he get out from the tub and reached for earlier shopping bag as he put it on before shyly he walked out

"a-alibaba-kun " he poked his head out and called for his boyfriend who was reading a magazine

Hearing his name being called , alibaba looked up from the magazine he was reading

"what's wrong,al?" he asked "c'mere" he gestured to his bluenette magi

"a-ano..alibaba-kun.."

"hmm?" the blonde hummed in reply as he set aside the book he was reading and walked towards the smaller boy

"what's wrong ,Aladdin? Don't you bring changes of clothes?" he asked when he saw the boy that wrapped in the white-colored towel as he slowly unwrapped the cloth that covered the smaller one

"d-don't ! alibaba-kun!" the magi shouted panicky , The bluenette rarely shouted which caught the blonde by surprise "a-ah..so-sorry alibaba-kun " he looked down as he apologized when suddenly the piece of clothing that covered his small body fell down and revealed the secret he was keeping all this time

"a-aladdin?" alibaba's eyes widened when he saw how the bluenette dressed as the bluenette hurriedly covered his body again

"no..no!" that's.. yamu-san is the one who-" he panickedly said as he was cut off by a sudden kiss from the blonde.

Alibaba forcefully inserted his tongue into the hot cavern as he licked and sucked on it

"mngh~.." the young magi moaned into the kiss as they pulled away soon after

"a-alibaba-mph!" once again he was kissed and this repeated again and again until the two of them was out of breath

"Listen carefully , my al baby" alibaba gripped on his lover's shoulder " I already love you so so much , even without you wearing this kind of thing , I still love you so much , so you don't have to force yourself to wear this,okay?" alibaba declared

"so, you hate this?" Aladdin said with a sad face as he touched the lingerie he was wearing

"no..no no , of course not! How could I hate this?" he denied quickly as he started to touch the younger boy "this sweet color of transparent light pink , combined with your baby smooth and pale skin and this soft blue hair of yours which flow beautifully , you're the most beautiful creature that I've ever met , I love you , my beloved" he stroked the blue hair gently "anyway , may I ask you why did you wear this kind of things?" he ask and pecked the magi on the lips

"well, that's.."

-FlashBack—

Aladdin's magic training with yamuraiha

"nee, Aladdin-kun" yamuraiha called

"nani? Yamu-san?"

"I heard that in few more days from today is your 2nd anniversary with alibaba-kun is that right?"

"yes, is there something wrong?"

"no..just, listen , Aladdin-kun, I think alibaba-kun want to have sex with you"

"eh?!"

You can see it clearly from his eyes even if he tries to hide it from you "

"I see.. we've only had sex once before.." he looked down to his feet and murmured slowly

"and when is it?"

"on our first anniversary" he mumbled

"oh.. I see.. that's quite a long time.. I'm surprised he didn't attacked you" yamu said to herself " then don't you want to make him happy?" she smiled

"of course I want !" he looked up

"I know something that will come in handy , a really helpful weapon , do you want it?" she smirked

"eh?really? what is it, yamu-san?!" he asked

"here is it" yamuraiha give him a shopping bag which Aladdin accepted happily

Aladdin pulled out the contents of the bag curiously

"What is this, yamu-san?" he asked when he saw a piece of clothing with transparent light pink color which revealed part of his body sexily and a thongs with the same color which was made with frilly designs

"that's what we called lingerie , Aladdin-kun.. I made that specially for you " the blue-haired mage said and clasped her hands

"what's lingerie , yamu-san?" he ask innocently while titling his head to the side

"hmm..lingerie is undergarments designed to make you sexually appealing..you understand?" she said as he though of the easiest way for him to understand

"so..I have to wear this?" he asked again

"it's up to you Aladdin-kun, make your own choices" she smiled " but I suggest you to wear it" she continued

"I'll think about it , thanks for your advice and suggestion , yamu-san" he said as he run off to leave

-End of FlashBack-

"well yeah..more or less it's like that" Aladdin smiled shyly

"Aladdin.." alibaba called as tears of happiness formed on his eyes

"wh-what's wro-alibaba-kun?!" he squealed when the former prince suddenly hug him

"Thank you Aladdin, to think that you go through that much trouble just for me , I love you aladdin" he hugeed him tight

"no..it's okay , alibaba-kun . but can I ask you something?"

"what is it?"

"d-do you really want to have sex with me?" he asked with blush

"well , yeah.. but I don't want to force you , Aladdin , we'll do it when you're ready" alibaba smiled and ruffled the soft blue hair

"alibaba –kun" he called

"hmm?"

"I'm ready" he said softly with smile

"really?" alibaba looked at him , surprise at first but his expression softened

"yes" the other replied and kissed his lovers


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly alibaba pushed aladdin down gently to the soft and cozy bed , still connecting their lips together then he pulled back as their nose touched

"can I?" he whispered huskily the other just nodded with his face flushing "thank you " he kissed his forehead

As he slammed their lips again in a hot kiss , sucking and liking and biting and his hand roamed mysteriously down to the smaller male's crotch as the lips keep kissing the bluenette from the forehead, temple , eyelids, nose , and finally the lips slowly he leave the lips and trailed from his face to the jawline sucking on the smooth skin , making sure to mark him as his and his only

"ngh..alibaba-kun~ mmrgh.." the magi moaned when alibaba sucked on his clothed nipples and pumped on his crotch in the same time causing the taller male to smirk

"aladdin " he called softly

"mmnhh~?" aladdin answered with a moan

"you don't have to hold it in, just cum if you want to , okay?" he kissed him again , still pumping on the crotch

"ye-" *splurt* before he can finish his sentence suddenly aladdin cummed all over the bed sheet and alibaba's hand "a-ah , sorry ,alibaba-kun" the young one apologized

"it's okay , love " alibaba smiled as he licked the come clean causing the one who watch him doing so jaw dropped

"a-alibaba-kun! Don't lick ! it's dirty !" aladdin said

"if it's dirty , I'll be sure to clean it for you , baby" he smiled as he took aladdin's erection into his mouth , bobbing his head up and down , sucking lightly as he swirled his tongue around the erect member

"mmrgh~" aladdin tried to suppress his moan by covering his mouth

"don't do it , al , let me hear your voice" the blonde interrupted so the smaller one did as he was told

"d-don't *moan* talk w-when you're *moan* doing that!" he complained while moaning "cu-cumming" he warned and come for the second time "haahh..hahh.." he panted

"tired already?" alibaba teased

"mou..let me do it to,alibaba-kun!" he pouted as he reach for the blonde's erection

"n-no , alad-!" the moment aladdin grabbed on the erect member , alibaba suddenly come all over the bluenette's face

"eh?"

"ah! Aladdin ! I'm really sorry ,baby" he reached for tissue as he wiped off his come from his lover's "really sorry ,al" he apologized again

"no,it's okay alibaba-kun" aladdin smiled " but.. I just touched it" he said with confused looks "don't say that.. you're holding it in all this time?" he continued

"well..i can't say that you're wrong" alibaba mumbled

"then this time , let me do it for you , okay ?" aladdin said as he clumsily grabbed the erection and started to stroke on it "is this how you do it?"

"hahah..you're such a clutz at this kind of things huh,al" he teased " here, you touch it like this and started to move your hands up and down" he grabbed on aladdin's hand as he teach him how to do a hand-job

"ah , I see! like this? How does it feels,alibaba-kun?" he said and pumped hard on the blonde's crotch

"mnh..feel nice~" alibaba moaned

Then aladdin stopped

"what's wrong,al?"

"how do you do it with your mouth?" he asked

"you want to try it?"

"yes"

"okay then , you have to open your mouth as wide as you can, good now can you take my length into your mouth? You don't have to-mgh!" without hesitation , aladdin took all of alibaba's into his mouth "g-great , now try bobbing your head up and down" he instructed

"like this?"

"y-yeah and lastly , try to suck on it just like when you eat a lollipop , but don't bite,okay" aladdin does as he was told as he gave his boyfriend a blowjob

"s-shit..cumming,aladdin!" and alibaba cummed inside the bluenette's warm cavern which the magi swallowed it

"salty" he said

Alibaba just smiled and pulled the boy closer to sit on his lap "luckily I brought a lube , so it wouldn't hurt" he sighed in relief as he poured an amount of lubricant on his hand and the boy's ass

"hya-!" he shivered when the cold liquid touched his skin

"sorry , I'm going to insert my fingers okay?" alibaba said and the other nodded .after the approval from the smaller male , he inserted one of his finger inside the hole thrusting in and out before adding the second finger to stretch the tight hole by scissoring it ,

"nggh…" aladdin whimpered when he was stretched

Lastly , alibaba inserted his third finger inside causing the younger boy cried in pain as he feels like being torn apart "please bear with it , baby..it'll soon turn into pleasure " alibaba encourage

And as alibaba said the pain soon changed into pleasure when alibaba thrusted the three of his finger inside of his magi as the magi on his lap moaned loudly.

After a few more moments aladdin pulled his fingers out

"try sitting on me, al" he said which make the blue-head to looked at him with horrified expression

"it's going to be okay, I'll help you too,just try it okay?" he said and softly touched his hair and the other nodded uncertainly as he tries to sit on the blonde

"don't look , just focus , al.. just look at me , okay?" alibaba said as he hold aladdin hands

"okay.." aladdin looked at alibaba as he slowly sat down , taking the erection with his hole he gasped when he was already halfway before he take the courage and sit on it in one go as he panted

"you okay? Is that still hurt? " he asked , his voice full of care

"I'm okay , alibaba-kun " the small one smiled

"can I move yet ?" he asked

"yes ,alibaba-kun"

Alibaba smiled as he kissed the bluenette's forehead before he takes aladdin's hands and set it around his neck "if it's hurt, share your pain with me,okay?" he said as the other nodded in reply

"I'm going to move" he said the last time before he lift the smaller one's waist up and slammed it down again slowly as this repeated again and again , aladdin on the other hands he dug his nail into the blonde's shoulder and moaned

Alibaba started to get tired , he pushed the small one down forcefully but not to rough as he started to fuck him doggie style as he thrust in and out with fast pace

"nghh~ mrmhh~! Ahh~!" the other moaned by each thrust

"so tight,aladdin " alibaba moaned as he increased his pace faster and deeper by each passing second

"there,alibaba-kun!" the other shouted when his sweet spot was hit

"roger" the blonde smirked satisfiedly as he keep abusing that one sweet spot roughly causing the male below him to moaned endlessly as he lift his ass more , asking for more

"cu-cumming , alibaba-kun!" he said as alibaba brought his hand to pump on the cock at the same time

"a-aliba-ah~ mgh~ nghh~!" he moaned by the double pleasure he was given and not to long after he come all over their bed sheet followed by the man on his top after giving the sweet prostate few more slams as he exploded inside the tight hole and pulled the softened member out

As the two lie down on the bed they dirtied

"alibaba-kun" aladdin called as he kissed the blonde's cheek

"what is it,al?" the other replied

"let's do it one more round" aladdin spoke seductively and climbed on top of the blonde

"eh? I'm ok with it but,are you ?" he asked

"I'm fine,alibaba-kun..let's do it" he smiled and kissed the blonde on the lips

"then..let's do it" alibaba smirked at the act of his lover

-after the 2nd round-

Aladdin passed out after he come for the fourth time which make alibaba have to let him sleep instead of waking him up

"guess,you're body can't take it that much,huh?" he looked at the boy

"mmn~ alibaba-kun..I…love you..zzz" the child mumbled in his sleep which make the blonde smiled softly

"I love you too,baby " he said quietly "oyasumi.." he said and kissed the boy on his forehead down to nose and cheek and his lip

'guess , I'll thank yamuraiha-san later' he though before he dozed off to the dreamland to join his boyfriend

-Fin-


	4. Omake

-OMAKE-

"mnh~ alibaba-kun?" the magi groaned as he wake up and smiled when he saw the already woken up blonde which was staring at him lovingly

"good morning, al" he greeted with a smile followed by a kiss on the lips

"good morning,alibaba-kun" the magi greeted back with smile "ngh..what happened yesterday? I remember that I came, what happened after that?" he asked

"you passed out,baby" the blonde grinned

"eh? Really? No way!" the other denied which make his king to laugh

-OMAKE 2-

"master,where is yamuraiha-san usually?" alibaba asked sharrkan when they're training

"I think she's usually on her magic room,what's wrong? I'll kill you if you try to make a move on her" sharrkan said

"no,nothing I just wanted to thank her and I have aladdin , thank you,master!" he said and run off to meet the water-mage

-at yamuraiha room-

"yamuraiha-san!" he called out as he opened the door revealing the blue-hair mage and magi

"alibaba-kun?" the magi called

"yo,aladdin" he smiled at him

"is there something wrong,alibaba-kun?" yamuraiha asked

"no,can I talk to you for a bit?" he said

"of course" the magician sai as he got up and go to the blonde

"sorry , aladdin ,I'll be back" he said to his magi as he kissed him on the cheek

-alibaba and yamu—

"yamuraiha-san!" he called "thank you so much!" he bowed down lowly and thanked the blue-hair lady sincerely

"it's no problem , alibaba-kun" she smiled as if she already know what the blonde talking about "how did it go?"

"really great and it's all thanks to you ,thank you , yamuraiha-san!" he thanked again

"it's okay , I'm glad I can help both of you !" she smiled as the two of them go back to the room where the magi is

"let's go , al"

"eh? Where?"

"just somewhere , where we can enjoy ourselves" alibaba grinned

"but..the training?"

"it's okay ,aladdin-kun .. just go !" yamuraiha said

"okay,thank you,yamu-san" he said as the two of them leave the genius magician

-the end-


End file.
